


Get Ahold of Yourself, Ren

by MrWednesday



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Tfa kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWednesday/pseuds/MrWednesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misplaced Comment Fill for the prompt:</p><p>*incoherent pterodactyl screeching* </p><p>(translation: niiiiiiiice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Ahold of Yourself, Ren

Trooper patrols tended to make their rounds through Sector S a little faster than the rest. The otherwise unremarkable hallway housed the Knights of Ren whensoever any of them came to Starkiller Base, and while for the most part the Knights ignored stormtroopers outside of battle situations, they were also violently unpredictable and best avoided. Though Kylo Ren was most notorious for bloody outbursts, the peculiarities resultant from communing with the Force escaped none of them. It was understood that the... unorthodox behaviours of Snoke's acolytes was best left unnoticed and unacknowledged, and if you valued your life, unremarkedupon. 

Patrol Duty Delta-N made it's way down Sector S in neat formation and with its usual haste, and had nearly made it to the end without incident when a piercing garbled screech like a Terran Sky-Lizard rent the air. Alarmed, the first trooper in the column, QNK-443, halted and raised his blaster, glancing about for danger. The patrol came to a stop behind him and turned as one to the source of the sound, which continued to ring out through the hallway - the quarters of Knights' leader.

Inside the room, General Hux grabbed a writhing Kylo Ren sharply by his hair and pressed his face further into the pillows. He slowed his hips to a sharp shallow rhythm and bent low over Ren's back to hiss in his ear, "Get ahold of yourself Ren. Do you wail like this for every cock you get?"

The Knight couldn't catch enough breath to answer between his cries. His eyes were hazy, rolling back in his head. Dool slipped over his lip and down his chin, bloody with his attempts to contain himself. He undulated against the bed, pressing back for more. It occurred to Hux that this could indeed be Kylo's first seeing-to, and felt himself grow harder still inside the body beneath him.

"That's okay," the General crooned. "Let me help." He slipped three fingers into the younger man's mouth, relishing the gasping gagging noises that followed. His hips sped up again, driving deeper, and he began to laugh.

Outside the room, CRX-29 took QNK-443 by the elbow and led him swiftly away to resume their duties elsewhere. QNK-443 was new. QNK-443 would learn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quickfill to amuse myself, but I'm sticking it here in case I decide to come back and clean it up at some point, because the basic premise (i.e. Kylo is a screamer and stormtroopers don't get paid enough for this shit) seems sound. Also I'm realising now that the title makes it sound like a wanking fic. Perhaps an idea for the sequel, Get Ahold of Yourself 2: Space Slut Boogaloo.


End file.
